Ageless
} |supertype=Weapon |name=Ageless |image=Oghrenwithageless.JPG |description= |type=Greatsword |value=109800 |icon=ico_greatsword.png |material=Silverite |tier=6 |damage=16.50 |armor_penetration=5.25 |critical_chance=2.25% |strength_modifier=1.10 |runes=2 (trick used) |requires=34 Strength |description=The markings suggest many have held this blade, but their identities are not just that obscure, they are forgotten completely, as if by intent. The blade, however, endures, becoming better for each owner who raised it--for the time being--in triumph. Not a benefit willingly given or easily exploitable. |stats= |location=Found in the throne room of Orzammar |notes= Obtained by killing the dragon summoned when one companion stands on each of the three pressure plates and the player inspects the Throne in the Orzammar Royal Palace |appearances=Dragon Age: Origins }} Acquisition Obtained by killing the dragon summoned when one companion stands on each of the three pressure plates and the player inspects the Throne in the Orzammar Royal Palace. See Codex Entry: Caged in Stone. Special Properties *As of patch 1.02, hostility modifying properties ( ) on items are not implemented properly and do not work. See the section on http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Threat for more information. *The behavior of Messy Kills seems to be associated with a greater likelyhood of the "finishing move" animation or increased gore. The former would seem to be a hindrance due to the animation preventing the character from moving or attacking. More information on this attribute is requested. History The markings suggest many have held this blade, but their identities are not just obscure, they are forgotten completely, as if by intent. The blade, however, endures, becoming better for each warrior that raised it -- for the time being -- in triumph. Not a benefit willingly given or easily exploitable. Secret in the Throne Room The pressure plates in Orzammar Throne Room can only be triggered before the King is chosen. To summon the dragon: #Put party on hold (so they don't follow selected character) #Have a party member stand in the middle of the entry hallway, in the middle of a circle. You will hear a click when you're standing on the right spot. #Enter the throne room ahead and look to the left wall. Across the doorway on the right is two arrows on the ground. Have a party member stand on each of these pressure plates. #Have the last party member click on the Throne #The doors will close, your Party will be back in throne room and a dragon will appear #Slay the dragon and take sword from corpse Rune Slots Ageless has no rune slots but you can sell it to Warden's Keep Merchants and when it appears in the merchant's inventory it will have two rune slots (confirmed PS3 and Xbox360) but you must equip it before you sell it (not true on PC). Normally merchants do not refresh their inventory until you reload the area either be leaving and returning, or reloading a save - Dryden merchants behave differently in this regard and their inventory is instantly refreshed once you finish a barter session with them. Thus, it is not necessary to leave and come back (confirmed on PC). You must possess the Warden's Keep Downloadable Content, or the Dragon Age: Origins Toolset in order to upgrade this item with runeslots in the PC version. Workaround How to add runeslots to Ageless in the PC version (when it's found without the hassle of upgrading it through DLC): # This requires that you have downloaded the toolset. # Open the toolset and then open the single player module (File > Manage Modules > Single Player). Click the creatures tab. Scroll down until you see, "A Paragon of Her Kind". Open the folder, find orz320ar_royal_palace. # Open this folder, and scroll down to orz320cr_dragon (Dragon). Right click this resource, and select "Open Local Copy". When the resource screen opens on the left, scroll down until you find inventory. # Click to open and remove Ageless from it's inventory, click ok and close it's inventory. Scroll down until you find rank, click in the box and set it to "Elite Boss". # Now click the items tab, and find the folder called "Light Content". Open this, and scroll down until you find lite_caged_sword (Ageless). # Right click and select "Open Local Copy", it will keep the dragon screen open in the background. Scroll down until you find "Variables", click to open and find the line which reads ITEM_RUNE_ENABLED. Double click in the value category, and add the number 1. Click ok, and close the screen. You may also change the items appearance by using "Item Variation" if you wish. # Click the small x to close the window, saving when prompted to return to the dragon. Right click lite_caged_sword (Ageless) once more, and export without dependent resources. # Reopen the dragons inventory and add the modified sword into it, be sure to check the droppable box. Click the small x to close the window (saving when prompted) and then export the dragon itself by reclicking the creatures tab. # Close the toolset and start up the game, load a save before Orzammar has been visited and travel there to earn your improved Ageless. See also * YouTube Video * Codex: Caged in Stone * Orzammar Royal Palace * Ageless discussion on Bioware forum. Category:Greatswords Category:Origins weapons Category:Weapons